


Camping

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Camping

Holding a marshmallow over a small, open fire, Grace looked to Hannah and noticed that the girl was looking as cold as she was feeling. Removing her marshmallow, she bit into it hoping that it would slightly warm her.

“It’s cold,” Hannah said, her teeth chattering.

“It is,” Grace agreed, pulling her jacket tighter.

“Why did we even agree to go camping in winter for?” Hannah asked, warming her hands over the fire.

“Because we lost a bet with Mamrie and Tim and whoever lost had to spend one night camping,” Grace reminded her, noticing that the bag of marshmallows was empty.

“Oh yeah,” Hannah remembered, moving closer to Grace.

Wrapping an arm around Hannah’s shoulders, Grace could now feel how cold the girl was and she didn't like it at all. “Let’s go in the tent, no wind can get us there,” Grace suggested, motioning for Hannah to lead the way.

Inside of the three-man-tent, they quickly got changed into warm pyjamas and curled up inside of their sleeping bags.

Lying on her back, Grace could hear Hannah moving around, trying to get more warmth from the sleeping bag, “You okay, Hannah?” she asked, hoping the girl wasn't too cold now.

“I'm good, just cold,” she replied, curling into a ball.

“I'm cold too; maybe if we join our sleeping bags together we may stay warmer, sharing body heat and all,” Grace suggested, sitting up enough to see Hannah.

“That sounds good Grace, but if we were to share body heat the proper way, we would both have to be naked and there is no way I'm taking anything off,” Hannah replied, getting up so they could join their sleeping bags together.

They joined their sleeping bags together as fast as they could and crawled inside, hoping to get warm once again.

Lying down, there was a small space between them as they tried to get warm. Feeling Hannah next to her, Grace could hear the girl shivering and feel it as Hannah slightly moved in the sleeping bag. 

Looking to the smaller girl, Grace moved closer to her and wrapped Hannah up in her arms, holding her softly. “Hopefully we can warm you up,” Grace said, pressing closer to Hannah so the length of their bodies were touching.

“I already feel warmer,” Hannah replied, resting her head on Grace’s chest to hide the slight blush which was creeping up on her cheeks.

Breathing out a small sigh, Grace closed her eyes and tried to sleep but her mind wouldn't shut down. Her thoughts kept jumping between losing a drinking game and having to camp for one night to how good Hannah felt lying next to her and how she could feel her body responding whenever the smaller girl moved.

Feeling Hannah move her hand, Grace could feel Hannah’s now warm fingers resting on the small patch of exposed skin between her shirt and pants. Feeling her body slightly respond once more, the blonde was wondering what was going on, her feelings for Hannah were mostly platonic but lately, every time Hannah touched her or was close to her, Grace could feel something change inside of her and it scared her.

“You’re really warm,” Hannah softly said, interrupting her thoughts.

“That’s good,” Grace replied, feeling Hannah shift in her arms.

“Are you okay?” Hannah asked her friend, wondering why Grace had suddenly gone quiet.

“I'm fine, I was just thinking,” Grace responded, looking into inquisitive blue eyes. 

“Thinking of what?” Hannah asked, moving a stray piece of hair from her eyes.

“Umm, nothing much really,” Grace replied, quickly thinking of something to say, “I was just trying to think of a way to get Mamrie and Tim back,” she finished, breathing out the breath she had been holding and hoping that Hannah didn't notice.

“Have you got a plan then to get them back?” Hannah asked, watching Grace prop herself up on an elbow as she felt her body press more into the blonde’s.

Feeling a tingling sensation run through her stomach, Grace swallowed and quickly thought of something. “When they pick us up tomorrow, we will leave everything as it is and when they get out of the car to help us, we hijack the car and leave them here for a night,” she quickly said, looking to the darker blonde girl.

“That’s a pretty evil and genius idea. Man, I love you,” Hannah said, looking into Grace’s brown eyes.

Feeling those words warm her heart, Grace leant forward slightly and placed her lips against Hannah’s, kissing her softly. Pulling back slightly, Grace bit her bottom lip and looked sheepishly at Hannah who was grinning. Warm fingers on her waist tightened slightly and their lips met once more in a slow, lingering kiss.

Looking into one another’s eyes, they smiled at each other, forgetting about the cold and why they were out camping in the first place and cuddled up together and slept through the night wrapped in one another’s arms. 

The End ~


End file.
